Lies
by KNDfreak
Summary: To start seeking solace in your friend when the person you have a crush on is in love with someone else may be the most harmless thing Marshall could have done. But is it really, especially when there's another player in the mix? Marshall x Chase, Zuma x Rocky. Note: Rocky and Marshall are in a sexual relationship, they do not have feelings for each other. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Marshall moaned as soft kisses were placed on his stomach. The Dalmatian closed his eyes, letting his body relax underneath the moonlight while his lover continued to love him gently, in a way that made Marshall feel alive and almost falling in love with him.

Almost.

"Rocky..." He breathed, causing the mix-breed to stop what he was doing and smirk, golden brown eyes glowing. Marshall had wished they were a different pair of eyes instead, wished that what was going on was with another person.

But he knew that was just a fantasy.

"I love how no matter how many times I do this, you're still sensitive as ever, Marshall." Rocky said, smirking. This caused the Dalmatian to blush and stutter.

"S-shut up." He said, making Rocky chuckle and then went back to placing kisses on the Dalmatian. Marshall's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Rocky reach near his precious sheath, where his member awaited him. Giving it a lick, Rocky watched as Marshall squirmed, panting, eyes half-lidded. There was a wry smile on his face, and Marshall knew what he was thinking. Getting up slightly, he placed a kiss on Rocky's nose. "Not tonight. Don't think about it tonight."

"It hurts, though." Rocky mumbled, his ear bending slightly.

"I know. How do you think I feel? But we can't. Not with them. So, let's enjoy this with each other. Please. Make me - us - feel good." Marshall whispered back, kissing Rocky all the way down to his neck, making the mix-breed moan. Once he got Rocky's mind off their problem, Marshall lend back and began to roll onto his stomach, moving his tail to the side, sticking his rear in the air. He looked back at Rocky, whose eyes were glazed with lust.

Not love.

"Give it to me, Rocks. Make me scream louder than yesterday." Marshall teased, wiggling his hips. Rocky growled and narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to regret saying that." He said, getting up and mounting Marshall. Soon, Rocky pushed his erection forward, into Marshall's hole, making both dogs groan softly at the feel of each other.

"N-Never gonna regret t-this." Marshall panted, tongue out of his mouth as Rocky began to thrust into him. Soon, both dogs were moaning as quietly as they could, making sure not to wake the others, which was always some kind of challenge to them, and still enjoying themselves. Marshall could feel Rocky's sack slapping into his legs, the deeper he went in and it felt so damn good that it almost made Marshall forget the reason why they were doing this. Forget his unrequited love, make Rocky forget about his replacement in a certain Chocolate Lab's life.

Forget everything, just feel.

With a low moan, Rocky came inside Marshall, who yelped at the feeling and then sighed as Rocky laid on top of him, panting softly in his ear.

"More, Rocky." Marshall whispered, face flush. Rocky sighed.

"Don't worry, this night isn't over." The mix-breed said, and Marshall could feel Rocky getting erect once more inside of him. Marshall couldn't stop the boyish grin that was on his face, as he knew Rocky wouldn't let him down. No, Rocky wouldn't let him down, unlike a certain dog.

But, despite their tight bond, this isn't a real romance, a real relationship.

This wasn't love.

* * *

Marshall yawed, smacking his lips, causing Rubble, Skye, Zuma, and Chase to giggle and laugh.

"Up all night again, Marshall?" Skye asked, giggling once more. There was hostility boiling in the pit of Marshall's stomach, and he wanted to snap at her, for several reasons, but he didn't.

"Yeah..." He said.

"What is it this time? Catching butterflies?" Rubble asked, making the group laugh. Marshall felt his lips twitch and just as he was about to respond, Rocky came into the lookout, looking equally as tired.

"Geeze, Wocky, who'd drugged you?" Zuma asked, raising an eyebrow. Rocky didn't say anything, just getting in between Chase and Skye for his food, but before he stop it, the mix-breed landed face first into his bowl, snoring. This caused the others to giggle as Zuma marched over and nudge him.

"Um, Wocky dude? It's time to get up." He said. When Rocky didn't say anything, instead, he kept on snoring, Zuma nudge him a little harder than the last. "Dude, please..."

"I got this Zuma." Chase said, getting his microphone out and yelled. "ROCKY GET UP!"

"AHH! I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Rocky yelled out, making everyone around them laugh, even Marshall had to smile. Realizing Chase had used his microphone on him, Rocky growled. "Nice, Chase. You couldn't have woke me up some other way, could you?"

"We tried, but you were sleeping pretty hard." Chase said.

"What, were you staying up all night too, Rocky?" Rubble asked. Rocky couldn't help but remember the things transpired between him and Marshall last night, and blushed at the recall.

"I guess you can say that."

"Huh. That's weird. Marshall was up all night too." Skye said as everyone turned to look at him. Feeling eyes on him, Marshall shrugged his shoulders. When he didn't even try to explain his actions, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, and Chase looked at each other, mind wondering. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Ryder came in.

"Morning, pups."

"Morning Ryder!" The pups said, eagerly waiting for their breakfast.

Well, some were.

Marshall couldn't help, but glance out the corner of his eyes, watching a certain German Shepherd. He could trace his physical appearance quite well, eyeing his tail that was wagging happily and could see, in Chase's eyes, that everything in them was just screaming _I LOVE MY LIFE!_

 _If you love your life so much,_ Marshall thought, staring with empty eyes at his bowl as Ryder began to fill it. _Then how come you don't love me? How come you don't share some of that with me? Why Skye?_

"Marshall? You okay?" Ryder asked. Marshall hesitated, but with a slow, assuring smile, quickly said-

"I'm fine."

* * *

 _"Oh, oh, oh!" Marshall gasped as Chase quickly thrust in. Chase was NOTHING like Rocky. Whereas Rocky would take his time, wanting to explore his lover, Chase likes it hard, rough, and fast._

 _Of course, that does not mean he wouldn't take the time to find Marshall's pleasure spots. It's just that, now that he knew what Marshall likes, he could attack it with the same type of fire Chase has when doing his job - with intensity._

 _And Marshall liked that. He liked that a lot._

 _"More, give me more..." He moaned, spreading his legs wider as Chase kept hitting that spot over and over. Marshall was in heaven, eyes closed as a strip of pink went across his face. He liked the feel of Chase, he liked how Chase had grabbed him, with his claws digging into his skin, and he could feel Chase watching him, amber eyes burning holes into his head, but Marshall knew that Chase was simply gathering information that could be used to a later date._

 _Like, how Marshall was absolutely shameless whenever Chase bent him down so low, his face touched the ground, for better aim he'd once claimed._

 _"Ah, ah, aaaah..." Marshall moaned, as Chase thrust in and out of him like a power drill. "Oh Chase..."_

 _"Marshall..."_

 _"Marshall..."_

 _"Marshall..."_

 _"MARSHALL!"_

* * *

Marshall open his eyes to see Rocky standing there, blushing.

"Rocky?"

"You were moaning in your sleep," The mix-breed hissed, ears flatting. "You also kept repeating the word 'Chase' too! You're lucky that only I was around."

Marshall blushed.

"S-Sorry. I wasn't aware..." He said, causing Rocky to sigh.

"It's okay. Just...be careful. If Chase finds out about your wet dreams...I..." He bit his lip. Marshall didn't need to know what Rocky was going to say, he already knew. "I don't want your friendship to fall apart."

"It's okay, Rocky, but thanks for looking out for me. Same to you with Zuma." At the mention of his crush, Rocky blushed and bit his lip even harder, tears appearing in his eyes. Wincing, Marshall quickly licked away his tears. "Sorry, sorry. With that new girl around, it must be hard on you and I'm being insensitive."

"No more than it is with you having to watch Chase ogle over Skye." Rocky said, and then suddenly, both dogs were sad. It was like a storm cloud had up and decided to rain only on them, and the feelings Marshall and Rocky pushed back were slowly making their way around, suffocating them.

"I know, let's take a walk." Marshall said, smiling at him. Rocky stared back and smiled lightly.

"Okay."

* * *

 _How did it come to this?_ Marshall thought as he and Rocky walked by a series of houses, not talking to each other, both lost in their thoughts. _We were so close. And then, everything just...broke. Skye and Chase dating, Rubble finding interest in Everest, Zuma meeting a girl down at the beach everyday, and Rocky and I..._ Marshall bit his lip.

 _We're using each other...because the pups we want...are taken._ It was really sad, now that he thought about it. For so long, Marshall had thought Chase would loved him like he loved Skye, because he had been there the longest and thought, somewhere down the road later, Chase would feel the same about him.

Wishful thinking.

Marshall didn't want to hate Skye, but he did. He hated her for being everything he couldn't be to Chase, for stealing the Shepherd away from him, for taking away his love from him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and it tore Marshall apart, thinking he'll never have what he'd truly wanted, what he'd desired to have. Glancing over to Rocky, Marshall frowned when the recycle pup was keeping his head low, but the Dalmatian could still see, and smell, the tears.

Whoever this Sheila was, she was on Marshall's shit list. Without even meeting her, Marshall hated her, simply because Rocky had loved Zuma almost as long as Marshall loved Chase. For this...mystery girl to come and take Rocky's place was a big no-no, especially since she made Rocky cry.

Pausing, Marshall closed his eyes.

Anger, hate, jealously, hurt, rage, and sorrow was slowly chipping away at his heart and the spotted dog couldn't take much more of this. He needed something, he needed...

He needed relief.

Seeing how Rocky was staring at him, the mix-breed came to the same conclusion as well. But what they didn't realize that, Zuma had spotted them and was following as they got off the road.

* * *

"More..." Marshall moaned as Rocky pushed inwards once more. Once again, the two were trying to relieve the stress of everything - the stress of not getting with their mates, the stress of the PAW Patrol, the stress of becoming more mature, and the stress of holding on to this sexual relationship, making sure nobody knew about this little shindig.

"Marshall...h-how do you stay so tight, a-after all this times?" Rocky groaned, gripping Marshall tightly around the gut area. Marshall smirked, despite the sorrow in his heart.

"Heh. K-kind of wondering that myself, to be honest." He said, groaning when Rocky pushed in particularly hard. Rocky panted, face flush.

"God! I'm about to-"

"M-me too." Marshall said, looking as though he was getting the best pleasure of his life. For him, it might as well be.

"M-Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." Rocky said, and he didn't need to be told twice. Lending down, Rocky closed his mouth with Marshall's. If the two were paying attention, they would've heard the soft gasp in the background, a sharp intake that means that somebody's heart was broken. Instead the two were lost in each other, enjoying each other, and when they broke apart, glazed at each other with such admiration, one would think they were in love.

They weren't.

But it's not like Zuma knew that.

"Fuck..." Rocky gasped, spilling his seed inside of Marshall. The Dalmatian gasped just as Rocky laid on top of him once again. "That was good."

"Hmm...Come on, the others might be worried." Marshall said. Rocky groaned.

"Gonna have to wait until our knot gets unstuck." He said. Marshall sighed, shifting slightly as they waited for knot to get smaller.

* * *

A/n: Welp, this is going to be a two shot instead. The longest first chapter I ever done and it's broken into parts! (Done that way on purpose). But yeah, this is definitely going to be a two shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase thought he was hearing things.

At first, it had been a normal day for him, walking around the Lookout, wanting someone to play with (preferably Marshall), when he heard noises coming from Zuma's hovercraft. It sounded like the Chocolate Labrador was upset, hence the crying sound, so Chase, being the responsible pup that he is, decided to check up on him to see what was wrong.

At first, Zuma didn't want to tell him, and while Chase wasn't exactly sure why then, he did now. Zuma had wanted to protect him from the information that he has.

 _"C-Chase...Mawshall and Wocky...they...they...they awe togethew!"_ The Lab cried out, sobbing and sounded heartbroken. It was like time had stand still for Chase, mind in a daze as he gathered what Zuma had just said. The first thing that happened was denial - a very strong case of denial. He didn't want to believe _Marshall_ had decided to mate with Rocky, of all the pups he could've chosen. He wanted to tell Zuma that there was no way they are together, mostly because Marshall has feelings for Chase and Rocky has feelings for Zuma.

But, after a minute or two, Chase started to put the pieces together.

Both Marshall and Rocky were always so tired in the morning, looking ruffled as if they didn't get a goodnight sleep. Then, there was the secret smiles that they thought nobody knew, and how often either of the two pups would visit each other more often. Chase didn't miss the way Marshall would giggle whenever Rocky wanted to say something to him, whispering in his ear, and a sense of dread, disbelief, and anger rose in Chase's stomach.

Then, his common sense came into play. Zuma didn't have a reason to lie about Rocky and Marshall being together, as far as the German Shepherd knew, Zuma loved Rocky. He'll gain nothing from lying about Marshall and Rocky being together, other than a pissed off German Shepherd. On top of that, Zuma looked just as heartbroken and upset as Chase felt, if not more so.

Feeling his temper starting to rise, Chase quickly got out of Zuma's pup house, wanting a fresh bit of air. He didn't want to believe it, but he needed to know for himself. He needed to know that he'd waited too long, and Marshall had moved on from him to Rocky.

As Chase ran to his pup house to get his spy gear, there was an ache in his chest.

* * *

Marshall yawned, stretching out his limbs. So far, all seems pretty quiet. He had suspected the pups were out playing, but that didn't seem to be the case. _Eh, guess I should go visit Rocky._ He thought, getting up and making his way over to the pup's pup house. Before he could, however, he'd accidentally bumped into Chase, in his spy gear.

"Whoops! Sorry Chase!" Marshall said, grinning sheepishly. It took Chase a moment before a brief smile went across his face.

"It's alright, Marshall."

"Hey, why are you in your Spy gear? A mission, perhaps?" Which is weird, since Ryder didn't call them to the lookout. Chase shook his head.

"No...just...playing, I guess." Hearing the seldom tone in his voice, Marshall raised an eyebrow. Normally, Marshall would joke about how Chase was too serious and he needed to lighten up - this time, however, the Dalmatian thought that the joke wouldn't work, simply because Chase really was serious and a serious Chase was no laughing matter.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me." He said, but Chase shook his head.

"I'm fine," He's not. "Just...go whatever it is you need to do. I'm going to go play."

Marshall stared at him.

"If you say so..." He said, walking around the German Shepherd and made his way over to Rocky's pup house. Little did he know, Marshall had just confirmed that Zuma wasn't a liar, and Chase began to heave heavily.

 _I can smell him,_ Chase thought, blinking back the tears. _I can smell Rocky all over him. There's no way...but...how...why..._

"GODDAMN IT!"

* * *

Rocky woke up to the nudging he'd felt and looked up to see Marshall staring at him, with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm bored, and I thought that you maybe wanted to play." Marshall said, grinning. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"If you couldn't tell, Marshall, I was sleeping. Maybe next time." The mix-breed said, which caused Marshall to groan, rolling his eyes.

"You're always sleeping these days..."

"Yeah, no thanks to you and our nightly activities." Rocky responded, and Marshall smirked, nuzzling Rocky on top of his head.

"You enjoyed it." He said. There was silence after that comment, with Rocky forcefully awake and staring outside his house, and Marshall staying next to him, petting him softly. Rocky closed his eyes, humming in the back of his throat. For a moment, there was nothing but pure bliss from the two, enjoying each other's company. That's when their pups tags lighted up.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" They both said and looked at each other.

"Same place at the same time if either Chase and Skye or Zuma and Skye?" Marshall asked. Rocky nodded and with that, they both ran towards the lookout tower, not knowing that their conversation has been heard by a simple spy drone.

Chase was stunned.

* * *

Marshall groaned as his back hit the ground, titling his head as Rocky licked his neck up and down.

"You taste so good," Rocky moaned, fighting the urge to bite down as his paws roam freely all over Marshall's body. The Dalmatian blushed, wrapping his legs around Rocky's mid-body, bringing him closer as the mix-breed rocked into him.

"You feel so good." Marshall moaned back, as Rocky growled and nib at the skin of his neck, enjoying the sensation. The mix breed let go of the skin and began working his way down, kissing Marshall's chest, as his paw grabbed the base of Marshall's tail. This caused the Dalmatian to gasp sharply, and then moan wantonly when Rocky began to stroke it. "The most sensitive part on any dog's body."

Rocky smirked.

"No, just yours." He snickered as Marshall glared at him. Before he could protest however, a string of moans spilled from his lips as Rocky began to lick his exposed member, while stroking his tail simultaneously, and Marshall was getting was getting those electric vibes. The Dalmatian began to pant, feeling the urge to roll over as he squirmed in Rocky's hands.

"Rocky..."

"Shhh, just lay back and enjoy this." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. _If my heart wasn't already taken, Rocky would have been my next choice._ Marshall thought, moaning as Rocky's paw slipped passed his tail, and began poking at his entrance.

"Oh god, please..." Marshall begged. With one last kiss, Rocky moved away, giving Marshall enough room to roll onto his stomach and once again, lifted his bottom up in the air.

Watching this from above and out of sight, was Chase. The poor German Shepherd looked heartbroken, mind and body going numb as he watch Rocky take away _his_ mate, watched as the mix-breed mount him, and steal the one thing Marshall had promised he would give _only_ to him.

At least, that's what his mind said.

The hurt, the anger, and the betrayal was all too much for him to take and Chase slowly backed away, not wanting to see it anymore, to see the image that would only hurt his heart, at the end.

But had he stayed a little longer, he probably would've heard the soft whisper of _"Chase..."_ instead of Rocky.

* * *

Something was wrong, Marshall concluded, walking into the Lookout. While Skye still made her dumb jokes and everyone laughing about it, it was the look on Chase's face that froze the Dalmatian in his spot.

There was hate in his eyes, but Marshall was pretty sure it wasn't at him. Or at least, he'd hoped it wasn't.

Then, there was the look on Zuma's face as well. The poor pup looked haunted, as he stared at him for the very first time and when Rocky came into for breakfast, Zuma bailed, leaving a trail of tears in his wake.

"What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked, concern. The others shrugged their shoulders as Chase spoke.

"I don't think that's any of your business to know." He growled, and everyone paused, taking that in. Now that Rocky know he wasn't hearing things, the mix breed frowned, eyebrows slowly sinking.

"Of course it's my business. He's my friend." At that, Chase let out a hallow laugh.

"If only you knew..."

"Chase.." Marshall started, but Chase quickly shut him down.

" _Don't_ speak to me. I'm not your buddy anymore." He snarled, getting up and walking away, leaving a hurt Dalmatian behind.

"What just happen?" Skye asked, but neither of the pups could answer.

* * *

For the rest of the day, there was tension in the air between Zuma and Rocky, and Chase and Marshall. The Dalmatian and mix-breed didn't know what was wrong, or why the other two were lashing out at them. Well, Chase was the one lashing out, Zuma kept to himself these days, but the point was, it's starting to hurt.

"I don't know what's wrong, Rocky." Marshall said, pacing around. "Chase won't talk to me."

"Same with Zuma. You don't think...?"

"What, that they know about us? I...I don't think," Marshall whimpered, placing his paws over his face. "And if they do, they can't be mad. Chase has Skye and Zuma has Shelda or whatever her name is. Why would they be mad if we...?"

"I don't know..." Rocky said, looking at the ground, with tears in his eyes. "It just hurts."

Marshall moved closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "It'll be okay, promise."

But will it?

* * *

 _"Chase, Chase, wait! Please come back!" Marshall whimpered as he ran after the German Shepherd, who was surprisingly fast even when just walking. "Chase, please! I'm sorry! I'll be a good dog, I promise!"_

 _"It's too fucking late, Marshall! Damn it, I should've known Skye was the better choice for me! At least she doesn't spread her legs like the whore you are!" Chase growled, glaring at the Dalmatian. Tears started to gather in his eyes._

 _"B-but, it doesn't mean anything! It was always you Chase! You have to believe me!"_

 _"And why should I? You've been LYING to me this whole time! When was you going to tell me that you and Rocky were a thing, huh? WHEN Marshall?!" Chase snarled. Marshall started to hiccup, searching desperately for the answers he needs._

 _"W-we weren't..."_

 _"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw the way you were looking at him, and the way he'd looked at you! You two were obviously together and yet you used ME! ME Marshall! I don't like being played with..." Chase growled._

 _"We aren't together! You had Skye Chase! What was I suppose to do?! Wait until you came to your senses and start dating me?! I have needs too you know!"_

 _"Oh shut up, Marshall. You and I both know that Skye was just a cover-up, that I don't have any feelings for her." Chase sneered at the sniffling Dally. "YOU however seem to have forget that you were promised to ME, Marshall. But I guess that didn't stop you from fucking every guy in town, now, did it?"_

 _"It was only Rocky!"_

 _"How do I know you're not lying about THAT either?" Marshall did not like this Chase. He didn't like him at all._

 _"Chase..."_

 _"Hey, since you like Rocky's dick so much, why not take it a step further and mate with him instead? Oh wait. You already did that. Fuck you, Marshall." Chase spat out and before Marshall could try to explain, a sudden bright light appeared._

* * *

Marshall gasped, waking up from his dream, or at least, his nightmare. Body damp with sweat, eyes blurry with tears, Marshall choked.

He lied. It's not okay.

* * *

A/n: Marshall ain't the only one who's lying. Geeze, I really don't want to turn this into a chapter story. So hopefully the conclusion of this coming up soon. Cause I can't afford to turn what was suppose to be a oneshot into a chapter story, mane.


	3. Chapter 3

The night had been rough on poor Marshall, and it wasn't because of any nightly activities. Dreams after dreams filled the young pup's mind, telling him that Chase was disgusted with his actions, his behavior with Rocky, and that in turn made Chase never want to be with him again, friends or otherwise.

He _thought_ he was doing something good, thought he was saving himself - and Rocky - from the hurt that was bound to happen should Chase ever found out about his love for him. Now, he was hurting, but for an entirely different reason.

The Dalmatian sniffled.

"Why?" He asked himself, curling up into a tight ball, shivering. "Why can't I win?"

* * *

The very next day, all was unwell by the Lookout. The mornings don't seem very cheery anymore, as Chase stormed into the Lookout, followed by a confused Skye and Rubble, a sluggish Zuma, a teary-eyed Rocky, and a God-help-me-now Marshall, who looks like he's seen better days. When Ryder first caught the glimpse of his pups, he recoiled in horror.

"Um, guys? Mind telling me what's going on? Why is Rocky crying? And Marshall, what's wrong?" He asked.

No one spoke a word.

The frown on Ryder's face deepen, and before he could ask again what was wrong, Marshall spoke.

"Everything's fine, Ryder." He said with a shaky smile on his face, but his blue eyes were gleaming with tears. Ryder wanted to question him, dig in some more, but Marshall looked as though he was on the brink of disaster, and Ryder won't help him in pushing him off the edge.

"O...Kay. Just remember if you need to talk, I'm all ears." He said. Marshall nodded and slowly began to eat, ignoring certain amber glowing eyes watching him.

* * *

"Maybe it's none of our business." Chase said, who was sitting by Zuma as they watched the others - mainly Rocky and Marshall - play. It was an sorry excuse for 'play' Chase has ever seen, with Marshall gently kicking the ball over to Rocky, who kicked it back just as gently. "They were happy...I guess...I feel like we're taking this too personally..."

"We should. I...I weally liked Wocky," Zuma whimpered.

"But they've been a mess since...since we'd found out. They may not know what they've done wrong, and maybe that's our fault for not telling them our true feelings, but...we shouldn't hurt them like this. It's...not fair to them. If they are in love with each other...then we just have to swallow our pride and wish them the best of luck." Chase said, swallowing, ignoring the pricks of tears in his eyes.

God, it hurts just _saying_ that. But, Chase knew when to cut his loses; If Marshall really did love Rocky, just enough to start mating with him, then Chase had to be the bigger man and let him go. He wondered what would've happened if Chase told him sooner, would Marshall love him like he does with Rocky? Would they end up being mates instead? He wanted to believe that was the case, now that he knew his chances were 50-50.

Now, however, they were slim to none. He'd waited too long, and in turn, that made Marshall look elsewhere and that hurt.

Meanwhile, Zuma was lost in his thoughts.

He had always believed that Rocky would love him, no matter what. When Zuma first joined the PAW Patrol, it was Rocky who showed him around, telling him what kind of jobs the others had, and unknowingly, captured Zuma's heart then and there. He had always thought the mix-breed was adorable, and despite their different opinions on Zuma's favorite subject, water, he had hope that one day, Rocky would be able to get over that fear and join the Chocolate Lab in the waters, so they could be together.

He had never dreamed that Rocky would find interest in another pup; more specifically speaking, in Marshall, who Zuma had known had a crush on Chase since the Dally likes following the Shepherd around when they were smaller. Chase had been annoyed by it, even ended up yelling at him, but had grown accustom to it. Now, Chase didn't mind having Marshall by his side, and it must've devastated the German Shepherd that Marshall decided Rocky was better mate then he was.

He wanted to hate Marshall, but Rocky had joined in it too, and that was the major blow Zuma had never expected. Rocky willingly joining Marshall in mating, when Rocky should've been his.

Zuma wanted to cry again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshall sighed, placing a paw on the ball.

"Should we tell them?" He asked, looking at Rocky. Rocky looked at Marshall from his eyelashes and then looked down at the ground.

"Yeah...I think it's better if we call it quits and tell them what was going on." He whispered.

"God...will they even listen to us? Would they believe us?" Marshall asked quietly. Rocky didn't answer and instead walked over to Marshall, and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on the Dally's cheek.

"Good luck with your mate."

"Same to you."

* * *

When the sun was starting to set, both the Dally and the mix-breed headed towards the pup house of their secret love ones. They wanted to explain the situation to them, and hope they would forgive them for their actions. When Zuma came to his pup house, he was surprise to see Rocky sitting in front of it.

"Wocky?"

"We need to talk." Rocky said and Zuma could feel his eyes sting with tears.

"I'm sowwy, Wocky! I weally am! I shouldn't have weacted the way that I did when I fiwst found out about you and Mawshall. If I had known you two cawed deeply about each othew, I wouldn't have...wouldn't have..." Zuma hiccupped just as Rocky started walking towards him.

"Zuma...Marshall and I aren't mates." Rocky said. Zuma blinked.

"B-But..."

"Yeah, we...fucked, as the humans would say, but it didn't mean anything. It's just..." Rocky started to whimper. "You were always going down to beach, to meet this Sheila girl and...I...I couldn't take it. I don't even know her name, or what kind of dog she is, but she must've been pretty special because that's all you talk about, and every time, you would smile when you thought of her and...I...I...I love you, Zuma. But I couldn't wait around, knowing you had my heart, and then break it because you don't swing that way-"

Before he could finish, Zuma moved closer to him kissed him. Rocky was taken completely by surprise, but let himself enjoy it. Zuma's tongue swiped across his teeth, careful of his canines, before messing with Rocky's own tongue, teasingly wanting to play with it. Rocky moaned as he fought back, feeling Zuma's paws slid lower and lower down his back, to his thighs, and began massaging his testicles, making the mix-breed to gasp and moan, blushing.

"Fow the wecowd, Sheila isn't a dog. She's a new boat Cap'n Tuwbot had gotten since the Floundew stopped wowking." Zuma whispered, nibbling on Rocky's ear. The mix breed blushed even harder. Jealous over a boat, really?! "I've been going down thewe because Cap'n needed my help while working on hew."

Rocky gulped.

"Oh."

Zuma just smiled.

"You should've just asked me what I was doing. I would've told you, and then this wouldn't have happened." He said, planting kisses with each word. Rocky moaned softly as the Chocolate Lab licked, nibbled, and sucked on his skin and fur.

"W-What about Chase? H-how does he feel-?"

"Chase? He loves Mawshall too." Zuma said, before pulling away from the mix-breed and frowned. "Although, he's pwetty upset about what had twanspiwed between you and him. Mawshall's walking right into a volcano."

Rocky thought about warning the Dally, but realized he has some serious making up to do. So, giving Zuma his best woe is me submissive look, the mix-breed whimpered a little.

"You know...I'm still a virgin down there. If you want it..."

Zuma didn't need to be told twice and quickly pushed Rocky into his pup house, the mix-breed laying on his back as Zuma got on top of him, grinding his hips downwards, making Rocky moan as they kissed once more. Feeling the heat surrounding them, they broke apart.

"Wanted...to...do...that..." Zuma panted, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Zuma...take me...make me your mate." Rocky whimpered, giving Zuma a lick on his cheek and the Chocolate Lab began to attack him once more. Paws were shuffling around on each other, their members erection touching, and the whole scene came off as desperate. Maybe it was, for Rocky, who had been wanting this for so long. Wanted Zuma to touch him, kiss him, claim him as his mate.

The more he thought about it, the dizzier he got.

"Z-Zuma..." Rocky stuttered out, blushing when Zuma got face to face with his erection. The grey pup let out a loud moan, head titling, as Zuma began licking his penis, with intense focus, making Rocky squirm and moan, pleads falling out of his lips like a prayer. "Please, please, please..."

"Is this what you want, Wocky?" Zuma asked, looking up and Rocky could feel his heart skip a beat when those lovely yellow yet with a hint of green eyes landed on him, with every intention of making Rocky feel good, making him feel loved.

Inside, he was giggling.

"Please, Zuma, I can't...I need you..." Rocky whined, thrusting his hips upwards, causing both to groan, while Zuma closed his eyes tightly.

"Fuck, I want you on all fouws, baby. Ass up and tail to the side." Zuma whispered into his ear. Rocky could feel a shiver going up his spine at the husky tone and quickly rolled to his stomach, doing exactly what Zuma had asked him to do. Zuma licked his lips before pressing his nose against Rocky's entrance, sniffing, which caused Rocky to do a sharp intake.

"Zuma..." He begged impatiently. Zuma chuckled, giving his hole a lick, before standing on his hind legs and mounted Rocky.

"You weady?"

"Born ready." Rocky groaned out, and when Zuma began to push in, Rocky let out a small little moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Ahh..."

"Hold on baby, it's about to be a bumpy wide." Zuma said, before thrusting into Rocky. The pace had been slow, but with every thrust, Zuma would manage to hit Rocky's prostate, and it caused Rocky to moan, whimper, and beg all at the same time. Eventually, the pace grew as Zuma began to thrust almost widely, and it took everything in Rocky's body not to scream out.

"God! It feels so good, hmm...ah...aah..." Rocky panted, bending over slightly as Zuma continued to rock him into pure bliss. Everything about this felt good, too good, and Rocky had to wonder if this was what Marshall had been feeling all along. _What a selfish dog, holding out on me. Ah well, at least I have a mate to do this with._ He thought, giggling, which turned into moaning as Zuma hit that spot again and again and again until finally...

He came.

Rocky groaned at the feeling, wanting to take it all in.

"More, please more. You can't just do this to me, please mate..." Rocky whimpered. Hearing that, Zuma smiled and gave Rocky a kiss.

"Don't worry love, we have all night."

* * *

A/n: One more, and this is done. Dear god, three long chapters in a row! I just broke my record for the longest oneshot that's not really a oneshot anymore ever. Great!


	4. Chapter 4

When Chase got to his pup house, he was surprise to see Marshall standing there. Swallowing the pain, hurt, and maybe anger, Chase began to speak.

"Marshall..."

"Chase."

Silence. The two dogs just stared at each other until, Chase sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad. You aren't mine, and that was something I should have realized. You are completely free to mate with whoever you want, and I...I just have to accept that." He said, tears gathering in his eyes and he quickly closed him.

"Chase... _I'm_ sorry for having you believe that Rocky and I are..." Hearing this, Chase ceased his crying and looked at the spotted dog.

"What?"

"Rocky and I aren't mates. We were just using each other..." Marshall said, looking down at the ground. Chase paused, taking in all of this, before a very dark thought came to him and made him frown tightly.

"So...you're a whore, then?" Hearing that was like a punch to the gut for Marshall, who choked and shook his head.

"It was just Rocky and Chase...I thought you wanted Skye." He whimpered. Chase titled his head.

"Why Skye?"

"Because of the way you look at her. You love her Chase, I know you do. And I...it hurts seeing that everyday. I never expected you to return my feelings, and I thought if I told you, I would've lost my friendship with you. It's not like I had asked Rocky to fuck me, it's just he was in the same boat as I, and well, we got closer and closer to each other. How we ended up mating, I can't exactly say for sure, but I think it was Rocky who had initiated it. I went with it...because it felt good. And I haven't been feeling good since the day you decided Skye was more important than me." Marshall said, whimpering a little.

Chase was stunned. He took in what was said before getting up and walking closer to Marshall, who was cowering.

"Please...I'm sorry." _I don't even know what I'm apologizing for. Maybe Chase is hurt because I never told him how felt about...?_ Marshall thought, fighting the urge to flee and before he could think about it, Chase grabbed him by the face, causing Marshall to flinch. "Chase-"

Before he could say anything more, Chase kissed him. Marshall eyes were wide in shock, and a small little tremble went down his spine as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck. _So long,_ Marshall thought. _I've been waiting so long for this. It's finally happening._ Marshall couldn't help but smile, before reality dawned on him and broke away.

"Chase why?"

"I don't have feelings for her. I never did." Chase said, giving Marshall a lick to his neck, which caused him to groan. "It was you and you alone. You own my heart so long ago, you were the one I have been waiting on since we were pups. I have always wanted you." With each word, came with a set of kisses and Marshall squirmed under the attention, especially when Chase had gotten so close to his groin.

"Ah..."

"You still smell like him," Chase growled, gripping Marshall around his thighs, causing the Dally to blush. "Need to wash that scent off of you. You're mine."

Marshall couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yours..." With a growl, Chase headed towards his pup house, dragging Marshall along happily. As soon as the door closed, Marshall was on his back, legs spread apart as Chase quickly got in between them, licking Marshall from the neck up. The Dalmatian moaned as Chase kissed him again, paws on his sides. He could feel Chase's claws on him, itching to dig deep into his skin and, breaking the kiss, giving Chase a lick on his nose, told him- "Do it."

"Excuse me?"

"Your claws. You want to make me bleed, I know that. You should." He whispered. Chase gave him a look.

"I'm not going to hurt you Marshall. I think I've done that enough."

"It isn't pleasure without a little pain." Marshall said, raising an eyebrow as Chase choked on his spit, and maybe a bit of laughter too.

"Masochist." Chase teased, kissing him once more, which caused Marshall to smile.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The Dally said, nuzzling his head in between Chase's neck. The German Shepherd thought about, before slowly, ever so slowly, dig his claws into Marshall's pale skin, just enough for blood to trickle down his sides. Marshall gasped at the feeling, moaning softly as he bucked his hips. Chase moaned softly and quickly pulled out his claws before they went in too deep. Staring, Chase licked his claws and couldn't stop the shiver down his spine.

Sweet. Too sweet.

"Chase..." Marshall called out wantonly, rolling over to his stomach and moving his tail to the side. "I need you."

"You have me." Chase answered back, getting up and mounting Marshall. The two let out a groan, Marshall wincing at the feel of Chase's member in him. _I knew he was big, but damn! Not that big!_ He thought and moaned even louder when Chase's knot started to push in.

"FUCK!" Marshall yelled, but quickly bit down on his lip to keep quiet. Tears were starting to appear in his eyes, whimpering, when Chase paused and looked down at Marshall in concern.

"Marshall? You okay?"

"I-I'm good," Marshall panted. "Great, even! J-Just don't stop."

Chase paused, wondering if he should, but continued to push inwards. Once in completely, Chase tighten his grip around Marshall's waist and started thrusting. Almost immediately, Marshall's eyes went to the back of his head, letting out small whines and pleads as Chase pounded into him like it was nothing. _Dreaming? Yeah, doesn't even come close to the real thing!_ He thought, sticking out his tongue as Chase hit his spot again and again and again and again...

"C-Chase, d-don't stop. P-Please..." Marshall begged. Chase growled.

"How many times have you done this with Rocky?" He asked. Marshall wasn't sure why he would ask that, at such an awkward time, but answered him anyway.

"U-Um, about...god...a-a...oh god, Chase...month!" Marshall squeaked, as Chase landed a particularly hard hit against his prostate. "M-Maybe two..."

"Then, we're not stopping until late in the afternoon." Chase growled and Marshall moaned at the thought. "Mine. All mine."

Marshall couldn't agree more.

* * *

Marshall yawned, smacking his lips, which caused Rubble and Skye to giggle.

"Geeze, Marshall. You keep it up, and you're going to have some problems sleeping later on in life." Skye said, causing Rubble to laugh once more. Marshall seemed intent to ignore them, though, as he tried desperately to stay awake. Meanwhile, Rocky was having a hard time sitting down, blushing. Rubble raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you, Rocky?" He asked.

"O-Oh, nothing. Just feeling a bit uncomfortable is all." He said. The bulldog shrugged his shoulders and began to eat when Skye looked around.

"Hey, where's Chase and Zuma? It's time for breakfast." She asked.

"Yeah, Zuma never miss a meal, that's so weird." Rubble asked. Marshall and Rocky looked at each other with knowing grins on their face before bending down to eat, Rocky flinching.

Meanwhile, both Chase and Zuma were in their pup houses, dozing away, all the while, dreaming of their mates. Both of them had a smile on their face.

* * *

A/n: There! It is done! Hoped you guys enjoyed it, I really did enjoy writing it :D


End file.
